


Things you discover at night

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: It's at night when we are most vulnerable.





	Things you discover at night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June Drabble Challenge  
>  Prompt: discovery  
>  Word count: 299
> 
> Thanks to secretlylazyhummingbird for the beta work!

Draco didn't expect the softness of Harry's hair, nor the hidden scars that peppered his body. It was a surprise to see the imperfections of his tanned skin and to be marvelled at them. A reminder that he was human after all. 

That added to the satisfaction that he knew things that the rest of the wizarding world didn't even suspect about their loved Harry Potter. Some of them weren't visible scars, those of which Draco had the purpose of helping to heal.

Harry didn't know a lot of things about Draco Malfoy. Not before that night.

That mole on his right hip, for example. Or that he could be so vocal, so spontaneous, in the midst of sex. Or that bliss could make him be more sincere than wine.

"I love you."

The sudden realization that he had blurted those three words, made him panic. 

Too soon. Too exposed.

He had bared his heart for Harry to tear it apart. The depth of the feelings he had buried under layers of feigned indifference and snarky remarks, out in the open. It could be so easy to hurt him...

\---

Harry found being with Draco was as challenging as was natural for him. He didn't accept everything he said, he didn't expect Harry to decide each step, he wasn't blinded by the shiny persona the press had constructed around him.

At first, he didn't know if his friends were right. They said they would be at each other's throats, they said they wouldn't (couldn't) get along. They didn't see through Draco's walls as he did. 

Soon he discerned the truth behind the mask. Bit by bit, in the quiet moments, in the stolen glances. Now, in the aftermath of their shared pleasure. 

They wanted the same.

"I love you too."


End file.
